


Distance et perspective

by malurette



Series: La ronde des planètes [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fire, Flash Fic, Gen, Meditation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se composer et mieux viser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance et perspective

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Distance et perspective  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon, manga  
>  **Personnage :** ’Sailor Mars’ Hino Rei  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o1#o2, « S’écarter » pour 10_choix > (table libre)  
>  **Note :** il paraît que la personnalité de Rei dans l’anime est différente ; je ne suis pas assez au courant pour vous dire à quel point.   
> **Nombre de mots :** 300

On associe souvent le maniement du feu aux tempéraments volcaniques. Quand Sailor Mars décoche ses flammes, pourtant, elle fait mentir cette image. Loin de tout embraser sans réfléchir, elle vise soigneusement. La personnalité calme et composée de Rei, acquise au cours de son adolescence solitaire, évoquerait plutôt la glace ou le métal : dur et froid, solide et fiable.  
Elle a été une enfant joyeuse autrefois, capable de courir et de rire avec des oiseaux… il est vrai, le fait que ça soit des corbeaux, noirs et croassants, ça effrayait un peu les adultes en étant témoins. Elle est devenue une demoiselle sophistiquée depuis. Elle vit à l’écart de l’agitation du monde trivial, un peu distante, certains trouvent même un peu hautaine. 

En apparence, elle offre un contraste surprenant. À la vérité pourtant, le maniement du feu demande d’être très sûre de soi, pour se faire avec efficacité et sans se brûler soi-même. En tant qu’outil de divination aussi, tel qu’utilisé au temple pour la lecture dans les flammes, il demande encore de la concentration, du recueillement. Une tête brûlée causerait des catastrophes. Rei, elle, sait ce qu’elle fait. 

En tant que déesse guerrière, vierge jurée, elle ressemblerait plus à Minerve qu’à Mars. Mais les planètes se moquent parfois des légendes que les hommes ont tenté de leur faire correspondre. Prêtresse, Rei connaît leur importance, quels que soit le mythe ou la religion, qu’ils ne sont ni à négliger ni à prendre comme vérité absolue. Sans les perdre de vue, rien n’interdit de prendre de la distance par rapport à eux. Justement, du recul offre souvent une meilleure perspective.   
Tout cela pour mieux voir le tableau d’ensemble ; elle s’en retranche encore plus par la concentration et, le moment venu, à l’endroit voulu, elle agit toujours avec mesure et précision.


End file.
